Why
by Cuddelicious
Summary: A Bosco/Faith PostEp Revelations. I didnt like the way they did on the show.


Why: Post Ep fic for Revelations

By Errin

Disclaimer: This is my first fic so go easy on me it's a Bosco/Faith of course because I didn't like the way they ended things with this eppy.

He must of walked for hours the cold no longer affecting him. Why wouldn't she help him? After everything they've been through. Sure things weren't always sunshine and flowers, but they've always got through it "together". She was the one person in his life he could go to no matter what. "I saved her life" he said quietly to him self. That should be enough of a reason for her to do this. Bosco continued walking and he made his way back to his apartment. As he approached the front steps of his building he saw the figure of someone sitting on the steps. He knew who it was

"How long you been here" he asked

"Not long, hour maybe" she replied and stood up to face him"We need to talk"

"No I don't think we do" He said walking right past her"

"Bosco you need to know why" she pleaded with him

"I'm sure you have your reasons"

"Bosco please listen"

He paused "WHY?" he shouted "Why wont you do this" "Faith why" he softened his voice "Why after everything we've been through would you not do this for me, this job is the only thing that's always been there" he said

"Bosco you're my partner, my best friend I don't know what I'd do with out you"she said her voice cracking with each word "Yes you saved my life, and you almost died in the process, do you know how scared I was" "Scared I was going to loose you" "Bosco I don't want to go through that again" She said on the verge of tears. Bosco pulled her arm and they sat on the steps next to each other. "I can't loose you" she whispered

"Faith I still don't understand why?" he said softly

"Bosco" she paused "If your still having trouble seeing how are you going to protect yourself, huh? If a perp is pointing a gun at you and you can't see enough to fire and hit him… I don't even want to think about it anymore" she said shaking her head

"Faith I need this job" he said

"Bosco I know" "I know more than anything how you need this,….. Rememeber this job cost me my marriage, it made me miss important things in my kids life that I wish I could have been there for. ". " Just please wait a little longer for me I just don't want anything to happen to you your all I 've got left" She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She tried to wipe it away before he saw it but it was to late. Bosco saw it and he put his hand on her face and turned her towards him. " Faith look at me" She turned away "Faith come look at me"

"Your marriage ending was not your fault okay? Fred did that all on his own okay, Okay"? She nodded slowly "As far as your kids go you're the best mother I've ever known" he said as he pulled her to him. She hesitated at first but then put her head on his shoulder and relaxed. For the first time in months she felt truly relaxed. " I can't loose you Bosco" she whispered now crying

"Shhh…. It's okay it's okay your not going" he said softly in her ear.They stayed that way for awhile neither wanting to move out each others embrace.

"Bos"

"Hmmm?" They stayed that way for awhile neither wanting to move out each others embrace.

"Um I don't wanna ruin this or anything but I'm freezing my ass off can we go inside"

"Sure" he said with a laugh. They both got up Bosco put his arm around her waist as they entered his building.

"You want something to drink?" Bosco asked as they entered his apartment. He hung his coat up and took Faiths and hung hers up as well.

"Ummm .. Sure watcha got?

Looking at his empty fridge "Not much" he replied "Pepsi good"?

"Yea that's fine" She sat down on his couch. He handed her a can and sat next to her on the couch.

"I'm not allowed alcohol yet so its all I have" he said " It's fine Bos"

"Where's Emily tonight?''

"She's with Fred this weekend" she said softly looking down

"Oh" he said simply putting his arm in the back of the couch behind her "Wanna watch t.v. or something" he said changing the subject.

"Sure whats on?"

"Umm not sure lets see" He picked up the remote keeping his arm on the couch at the same time. "I missed this ya know me and you just hanging out" she said. "Me too"he said with a smile. He began flipping through the channels finding nothing much on they settled on an old episode of The Nanny "I love this one" Faith replied. Half way through the episode Faith let out a yawn. "Tired?" he asked

"A little" she replied sleepily.

"Here" he said grabbing pillow off the end of the couch and placing it in his lap. He patted the pillow motioning for her to lay down. She hesitated a moment before laying down. He put his hand on the side of her head and slowly pulled her hair behind her ear.

"Bos" she said her voice full of sleep

"Yea" he said

"I love you" she said softly

"I love you too Faith" Minutes later they were both asleep happy to be back together once again.


End file.
